Johnny Bonecrusher
Johnny Bonecrusher (allegedly but clearly incorrectly born with the name Johnny Bonecrusher on October 15, 1978) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently wrestling in Ultimate Supremacy Wrestling. Johnny is mostly known for being a major obnoxious pain in the ass for his peers, but at the same time, considered a "Legend" in the industry... for some reason. In the Beginning... Born in New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada, Johnny Bonecrusher became interested in professional wrestling after watching Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, a small bit of WWF television (during the Mega Powers explode and Rick Rude vrs. Jake Roberts storylines), and about five seconds of Stampede Wrestling. It wasn't until mid-1991 when he began watching WWF full-time. The following year he was introduded to WCW. It was about this point when he realized he wanted to be a professional wrestler. Pre-HHHCW Wrestling around with his younger brother (whose name remains unknown at Johnny's request) in their basement living room, silly names and gimmicks were dancing around in his mind even back then. Johnny wrestled under such prodigious names as Raydeen, D.E. Stroyer, W.R. Ecker, Uncle Fester (using the intro music for the Nintendo video game Fester's Quest as his theme), and perhaps even more. He seemed to be ob sessed with using Nintendo video game music for theme songs, using not only the aforementioned Fester's Quest, but also Ironsword: Wizards and Warriors II and Megaman III. Eventually, he added ECW to the list of promotions he watched, and it was possibly at this time when the Johnny Bonecrusher persona began to unfold. In the past he has credited Tommy Dreamer and Dean Milenko as his inspirations for his wrestling persona and style. HHHCW One day, whilst hanging out with some friends at Helder's apartment (whoever this Helder person is, to this date, is unknown), they decided, out of boredom, to begin to wrestle each other. Now, at this time, there were no names, music, gimmicks, just screwing around. One of the participants who would end up becoming Choo, took a double-underhook face-plant (why give credit to some WWE shlub anyway?) on the carpeted floor, which led to the inclusion of mattresses to future bouts. And those bouts did in fact occur. Theme songs were implemented, special light effects flashed during wrestlers' intros, and personas gradually took shape. This Apartment Wrestling promotion even had a name: Helder's House of Wrestling. Eventually, suggestions to that name were made. Here is the evolution of HHW's name: *Helder's House of Wrestling (original name) *Helder's House of Hardcore Wrestling ("Hardcore" was added to better fit the promotion's desire to cash in on the "Extreme" craze of the late 90's) *Helder's House of Hardcore Championship Wrestling (or HHHCW, when titles were introduced to the promotion, the name needed to reflect that addition) *H3CW (in order to not worry about petty legal concerns from some WWE shlub, t he name was slightly altered so it didn't spell out "HHHCW" anymore) Anyway, back then, Johnny was only considered a wrestler; it was several years later when he was revealed to be a part-owner with fellow H3CW founder Zer0. This explains why his fabricated back story involved him being the first-ever H3CW Hardcore and World Heavyweight Champion. That's right, even when he first began wrestling he was already considered a "Legend" in the Apartment Wrestling circuit (only acknowledged as such in his home town). Johnny's personality back then was a mix of Stone Cold Steven Austin (who he admits to violently despising in real life) and someone who's really inept at cutting promos or even wrestling very well. All he really did was carry around a shinai (which he explains is the REAL name of what is normally referred to as a Singapore Cane, explaining that while a shinai is a Japanese Kendo practice sword comprised of pieces of bamboo, a Singapore Cane is simply a bamboo stick), swore a lot, occasionally no-sold opponents' maneuvers, and spewed Red Mist into the air before his matches. Also, he was very undecisive, constantly changing his theme music seemingly every week. The following is a list, as of December 6, 2006, of all the theme songs he's used: *"I Hate My Generation" by Cracker (credited as his first-ever theme song) *"Huka Dreams" by Harry Slash and the Slashtones (shamelessly used once when he, for seemingly no reason, came to the ring one night with his face wrapped in a sheet "Arabic-style") *"Simon Says" by Drain STH (switched to this when he got tired of the first song, as J ohnny's a fickle little bitch) *"Bonecracker" by Shocore (the song associated most with Johnny Bonecrusher; however, he almost was unable to use it, as two fellow H3CW wrestlers, Sergeant Cracker and Zer0 were arguing who among them could use the Shocore song for their own. To this day it's not known as to how Johnny winded up with it in the end) *"Ode to Joy" by Ludwig van Beethoven (used during his Johnathan IQ gimmick) *"Ain't A Damned Thing Changed" by Twiztid (used during his full-time-ish return to H3CW) *"Fuck the World" by The Insane Clown Posse (during his time in the UWWE as Y2Juggalo) *"Look at Me" by Esham feat. Twiztid (used during his tenure as General Manager of PSW's Raw Show) *"Down (Lords of Acid Remix)" by Gravity Kills (used during The Darkest Carnival storyline) *"I Don't Care" by The Insane Clown Posse feat. Twiztid (his current theme, which he took on, accidentally forgetting it's his friend Super Juggalo's theme in the UWWE and currently in PSW) *"Hell" by The Squirrel Nut Zippers (the theme used when he wrestled in the CWF as Zoot Suit Zombie) So as you can see, he changes themes more times than a starlet at the Oscars. The Billion Dollar Fiends Johnny joined the bizarre faction known as The Billion Dollar Fiends, led by H3CW Creator The Plague, and consisting of Johnny himself, The Gauntlet, The Hero-Killer, and Choo. Johnny was in the position of active leader, and remained that way until not too long after Hero-Killer joined the fold, The Plague favouring him as the new active leader over the less physically impressive Johnny. This didn't sit too well with Johnny, and he began to gradually pull away from the BDF. It was at this time that he became the only quasi-face member of the all-heel group, and it was at this time that The Plague planned to have him removed, from both his army of evil wrestlers, as well as the H3CW as a whole. Eventually, Johnny took a hiatus from H3CW in the form of a storyline loss to someone (either Zer0 or Bubba Horatio Nelson, it's unknown for sure, as records of the H3CW's pre-television deal are shoddy at best) in a Loser Leaves Town Match. This was done so he could do more things behind the scenes in his company, but he didn't stay away for long. XCW When he returned, it was during the invasion of the independent promotion out of Surrey, British Columbia called Xtreme Canadian Wrestling. No one had seen Johnny wrestle for quite some time, as the H3CW had slowly died out due to a lack of interest and wrestlers constantly breaking the "no wrestling whilst inebriated" rule, so it was a treat when The Plague, coming unannounced to an XCW show, proclaimed that this "no-name" promotion needed some real wrestlers to increase their ratings. Out comes Johnny Bonecrusher, the very essene of H3CW, who brought old rival Zer0 along with him as well (Greg Whiteman, despite originally being an H3CW wrestler, was in XCW before the invasion angle, but wasn't credited for bringing in more H3CW wrestlers, even though out of kayfabe he did in fact inform The Plague and Johnny of the XCW). During his time in XCW, he continued his feud with Greg Whiteman for a bit, teamed up with Matt Gunner (an XCW Original) on occasion, and basically continued being the usual jerk her was in H3CW. Johnathan IQ Sadly, Johnny's silly-ass ideas got the better of him, and it was in XCW that he decided to change gimmicks for the worse... the much, MUCH worse. After taking an IQ test online, he discovered that according to the results, he has an above-average intelligence. So, what better way to tell the world this fact than to become... Johnathan IQ?! Johnny suddenly talked in a more intellectual way, denouncing harsh language and hardcore violence, and insulting the fans and their "below-average" intellect. He would come to the ring with a Grand Wizard-type fez-shaped old lady's hat, a robe, glasses, and a dictionary (which he used as a weapon quite often, even though he otherwise condemned the use of weapons), all the while "Ode to Joy" playing in the background. He would, much to the chagrin of not only the audience, not only the guys backstage, but the entire world, choose a word at random in his dictionary and read out it's pronunciation, definition, and use in a sentence. Only whilst using this gimmick did he win an XCW title belt, taking the European Championship away from someone (either during a tournament or from a particular former champion; again, records are shoddy from this period). Unfortunately, the character did so poorly, he had his belt taken away in the most humiliating of ways, doing the job for perennial loser The Hurri-Dork. The XCW didn't last much longer after this. HHHCW Television Deal Several months later on November 18, 2003, Johnny was confronted by former partner in XCW Matt Gunner about getting H3CW on television. They both started out owning the company 50-50, although it was The Plague who was publically seen as co-owner storyline-wise. Things seemed fine at first, as many former WWE wrestlers and fresh young indy stars jumped on the HHHCW (at this point it was still referred to as such) bandwagon. Many more titles came to be, more storylines came to fruition, and many older rivalries resurfaced. Johnny opted to be a part-time wrestler, only coming out for special occasions, choosing to remain behind the curtain and deal with other important HHHCW business, including helping book some shows and hiring new talent. Unfortunately, Johnny and Gunner stopped seeing eye-to-eye, and after one too many threats to take HHHCW, Johnny's own pride and joy which he helped create and had been there since day one, off the air. This was enough to get Johnny to form a coup to overthrow Gunner, taking him out of power and in turn making The Plague the sole owner of HHHCW on TV. Gunner was brought back shortly afterwards as a regular superstar. Johnny was seen more often on TV after the coup even though he was still just wanted to be a part-timer. H3CW Due to the aforementioned legal problems between the HHHCW and the WWE, the acronym needed to be changed, even though the name itself could remain the same. So, H3CW was (re)born on March 30, 2004. The tag-line of the "new" promotion was "H... To the Power of 3." Johnny Bonecrusher's role in the company at this time, at least public-wise, was minimal, until he was introduced as The Psych Ward's leader Kruzer's tag-team partner for a match between Matt Gunner and Kris Daggers. After they were victorious, Johnny was made an honorary Psych Ward member. Not much came of this association, and it was even Johnny Bonecrusher, on the final televised episode of Pandemonium, that defeated Kruzer for the H3CW Pandemonium Television Championship. He remains the champion to this day. UWWE and Y2Juggalo After a small break from the wrestling world when the H3 became defunct on May 16, 2004 (exactly one day after the final episode of Pandemonium aired), Johnny was ready once again to venture, for only the second time ever, into a promotion that wasn't the H3CW. A long-time acquaintance of Johnny's, going by the name of Super Juggalo, convinced him to join a new promotion by the lawsuit-bait name of Unleashed World Wrestling Entertainment. Despite the ridiculous name, he agreed, and, after training in a brand-new style and losing weight, became known Super Juggalo's friend, ally, and tag-team partner, Y2Juggalo, on August 6, 2004. Together, their wacky exploits were the stuff of legend. They cut disgusting yet hilarious promos, and, much like their inspirations in The ICP, they were some of the most hated wrestlers among their peers, for not being as serious about wrestling as they apparently were. Regardless, the fans loved the absurdity of it all, so they were pushed into the World Heavyweight Title scene. They duo participated in many a Hardcore Match, which, for the most part, worked under the 24-7 Rules, made famous by the late Crash Holly. They proved that they were not only silly, but extremely dangerous as well. Good thing they're nye-invulnerable due to the Juggalo Power pulsing through their veins. Sadly, however, good things never last, and they were eventually pitted against each other. It all began after problems they had with each other, stemming from Y2Juggalo's irritation that Super Juggalo invited "Psycho" Steve Michaels into the exclusive fold of The Dark Carnival. The rivalry became so heated and so personal, usually ending up with Super Juggalo getting the better of Y2Juggalo. Case in point, Super Juggalo cost Y2Juggalo the World Heayweight Title not once, but twice. Prior to these two "screw-jobs", Super Juggalo announced that he would join the invading TNA wrestlers, knowing full well Y2Juggalo wouldn't. He went out of his way to infuriate Y2Juggalo, his ultimate goal trying to force the smaller man to quit, like he had done to so many wrestlers before. The feud gradually died down when the promotion began to do the same, and soon enough, both men parted ways, still friends out of kayfabe. PSW Now that Johnny had a taste for life outside of his comfort zone in the H3CW, it was time to test the waters elsewhere. Little did he know that his decision to join Pure Sadistic Wrestling would arguably be the best decision of his life. He debuted in the company by attacking Scott Steiner, who was the Hardcore Champion at the time. The Hardcore Title was defended under 24/7 Rules at the time, but Steiner quit the promotion after the assault, so Johnny was rewarded with the title and becoming a champion his first day in the company. After this, he began feuding with Kruzer for a short while (which would wind up a long while later on down the road), then began his crusade against Goths of all sorts. Johnny Bonecrusher's hatred of Goths couldn't have surfaced at a worse time, as he was in a promotion full of them, including top-tier personalities such as PSW World Heavyweight Champion Damien Darko and Owner Savanna Madison. His feud took him to Goth night clubs, beating up its patrons, and even having a couple wins over Darko in non-title bouts. Strangely enough, Darko's mid-carder ally The Corporate Victim had gained a win over Johnny, but even that wouldn't stop him from eventually defeating the World Heavyweight Champion effortlessly in a title match. As the new champion, Johnny's boastful proclamations continued to get more and more factual and definite, which incited many to hate him more than before. He even began to further defy management by banding together former H3CW wrestlers Kruzer, Greg Whiteman, Jezzabel, Matt Gunner, and Tommy Dreamer (yes, THE Tommy Dreamer), and announced himself as leader, much to the chagrin of his "alllies". The group didn't last long, as Savanna Madison placed most of the members into a match against Johnny with his title on the line. The dissention that flourished from the announcement ended what would have been a short-lived union anyway; Kruzer defeating Johnny for the strap was basically the period on the final sentence of the story of Team H3CW. Once again alone, Johnny did something no one expected: he decided that instead of cashing in his rematch, he'd start all the way from the beginning, and climb his way back up, seemingly to show what he was still made of, but most likely for the bragging rights that would follow if he was to successfully have reached Kruzer and took the title away from him. Even though he'd go on to win the title one or two times more after losing it, he would never defeat Kruzer for it. A lot of other shit happened that I'll type here some other time, fuck. Like, he began getting visited by The Plague who supported him from the shadows, he "deleted" several PSW wrestlers who hadn't been seen for ages, he became the General Manager of Raw, he quit several times due to arguments with management, he formed The Darkest Carnival and became possessed by The Plague, becoming more powerful than before and tried to destroy the PSW and kill AJ Styles, how he defeated Greg Whiteman for the World Heavyweight, only to just give it back seconds later, how he's never been defeated by Whiteman, how he defeated Matt Gunner for the Unified Title, only to turn it into the Television Title, how he began to job to others in order to push up-and-coming talent, his further feuding with Savanna Madison, his feuding with new owner Ozzy McQuade, his reforming of The Dirty White Boyz with Super Juggalo and Chad Hunter, his revealing he was Y2Juggalo, his starting some sort of relationship with PSW's own receptionist Max Pellegrini, his selling-out to Team Savanna, someone he's hated since day one, and his turn to becoming a pathetic, mopey character who would constantly refuse matches against King Flip, who was trying to avenge his good friend Homeless Jimmy (not the same Homeless Jimmy from XPW), and a bunch of other stuff that I can't remember. Oh right, he also held the Carnage Title at one point, and he crucified Tommy Dreamer and drank his blood. Also, he wrote for PSW.com under the name The Ghost Writer, shooting on several wrestlers and otherwise contributing interesting articles for the website. He was wrestler of the week and month many times, too. That's it. Seriously. No wait, he also tried to reform H3CW by taking members away from PSW, but as quickly as they pledged allegiance to him, they quickly returned to PSW, ruining the revival attempt and leaving Johnny extremely bitter. The Asylum What the fuck did Johnny even do here?? Oh, right, unappreciated innovation? Most certainly. Very short unmemorable stay. 3PW Oh, I think I remember this place. This was the first place where Johnny's role was solely that of a manager, as he acquired the services of "The Nth Man, The Ultimate Wrestler" Karl Kotov, a massive and brutal Russian wrestler who looks an awful lot like Oleg Prudius. He was quickly leading his man to the top before the promotion folded. Championship Wrestling Federation Johnny wrestled here as Zoot Suit Zombie, an overnight sensation that won matches and entertained the crowd with his baby blue zoot-suit-clad zombie character. This was soon dropped when The Plague once again took control of Johnny, sick of his jovial pandering to the crowd. Johnny literally became a man possessed, and tried to destroy the CWF. Backstage politicking put an abrupt end to what was amounting to the biggest storyline the promotion ever saw. All-Star Wrestling Johnny reinvented himself once more in the Vancouver, BC area local promotion as The Rude Boy Johnny B. He was a face commentator with a typical rude boy style of fashion. He was paired with "The All-American-Canadian" Greg Whiteman, who took on the heel commentator role, and occasionally was joined by Hamish McTavish. Sometimes even Kruzer and Matt Gunner would come on by and give their evaluations on the matches currently in progress. Johnny's catchphrase here was "Oi, oi oi. What's good, ya rudies?" Ultimate Supremacy Wrestling Johnny returned to wrestling with several video vignettes posted to the official website of USW. At the time he claimed they wanted to sign him, but he was uncertain. He made his inevitable in-ring debut on April 12, 2013, in the opening bout against second generation superstar Simon Nash, pulling out an easy win despite interference from "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash. In a shocking turn of events, the much-reviled Johnny came out to interrupt Brady Matthews and his allies as they were about to turn on one of their own in Viper. He mysteriously rushed the ring and came to his aid, just as he was about to be taken down by Van Scarboro and Mike East, soon to be followed by backup in the form of Bryan York. The very next week on Apocalypse, the Main Event was booked as Johnny, Bryan, and Viper against Matthews' own Van, Mike, and backed up by another member of the clique, The Original Hardcore Devil. The faces' momentum was cut short with a loss to the boss' men. At the Vendetta Pay-Per-View, Johnny was booked for single's action against The Original Hardcore Devil, and then participated in a Battle Royal later on in that night's Main Event to determine a new challenger for the USW World Title........... .....He didn't win, so let's move on. Johnny continues his feud with the faction consisting of York, Ward, East, Scarboro, and allegedly Christine Nash and Punkanarchist, though as of late, the Matthews-led group is crumbling apart, so... yeah... Johnny is now one-half of the USW World Tag-Team Champions with Bryan York, capturing the titles in a Ladder Match against Mike East and Matt Ward, when Ward and Christine turned on East, costing them the match in the process. After being fed up with backstage politics that saw the USW promoters and owners allowing their friends to be pushed to win matches and title belts, Johnny Bonecrusher was fed up. After bring told he and Bryan York were to drop the straps to CJ Tyler and Ashley Addams, that was the last straw. He burned his bridges with the promotion that brought him back to the squared circle. Missouri State Wrestling At the suggestion of fellow USW member Bryan York, Johnny also joined MSW, a newer indy promotion based out of... you guessed it... Montana. This would mark the first time JBC would be an active member in two promotions at once. He is slated to have his debut bout against Hunter McKnight in a qualifier to continue on to eventually crown the first-ever MSW Champion on March 12, 2014. Johnny wound up defeating everyone in his way... until he came across Daniel Smart, who wound up going head-to-head in the finals against Bryce Manning... who then came up short. Shortly after that, Johnny was seemingly randomly paired with Yugo Phailous, won a match against another seemingly random pairing in Chad Vargas and Leo Banks, then were placed into a tournament to crown the first-ever MSW Tag-Team Champions. They got past Saint Tuck and Pornstar Ron, but now have their hands full this week (06/18/14) at Unstoppable IX... Long story short, they became dubbed The Bonecrushing Phailous, and steamrolled through the competition, finally becoming the inaugural MSW Tag-Team Champions when they defeated Frank "Revolution" Washington and Robert "Badger" Garland in the MSW Ta-Team Championship Finals at the Back 2 Basics supershow on July 30, 2014, when Johnny pinned Washington after hitting him with a Johnny Special 2013. Johnny had many long-term plans in the works, but alas, due to much drama, MSW abruptly shut its doors, leaving all his plans dashed on the ground. What is he to do now... Legacy Wrestling Wanting to get back into managing after a "meeting" with a massive Brixton native named Adrian Abernathy Gates, he took his latest acquisition to an upstart promotion named Legacy Wrestling. In Gates, Johnny sees a lot of what he saw in Kotov back in 3PW, only while Kotov was more well-rounded and taciturn, Gates was a brawler first, and a violent-tempered thug also first. What will the future hold for The Johnny's new client? Who the fuck knows?! Not much, as the promotion folded after only two or so shows. Gates managed to impress during his short time there, and would eventually pop up again in... Nero Fusion Wrestling After Legacy came to a close, Johnny took his man Ade to Tampa, Florida, where MSW Alumni Kim Pain and Matt Ward opened up a promotion to fill the void left by Legacy's closing. In Terror's first show, a distracted Gates lost his debut match to Phoenix Winterborn. At Terror II, he'll be part of a Threeway Elimination Match, part of the King's Championship Tournament. Both men begged for the match to be upped in difficulty, and after a denial of making it a handicap match (not in his favour), it was eventually became elimination-style, which is a major challenge nonetheless. The Revolutionary Wrestling Division While NFW filled the Legacy void, RWF, owned by Robert Garland, is planning on filling the MSW void, already signing up many major MSW talents. Johnny Bonecrusher has been hired on under a manager's contract, but who will he wind up managing? His old MSW Tag-Team partner Yugo? The revealed secret of his first-ever female protégé Lucy Wylde? Neither have, as of this writing, signed up yet. So what about Gates? Or his old ally Kotov? Maybe someone else entirely? Only time will tell. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''The Johnny Special (Classic Edition)'' (TKO) :*''The Johnny Special (2004 Home Remix Edition)'' (STO; began using this move in 2004) :*''The Johnny Special (2005 Introspective)'' (Chickenwing/Shinbreaker Combination; began using this move in 2005) :*''The Johnny Special 2013 ''(Front Cobra Clutch, taking opponent down to the ground, if he can, and will lock in a body scissors the moment he gets the chance) :*''The Catherine Wheel'' (Front Neck Lock With Body Scissors; noted as being one of his original finishers) :*''The Cement Mixer'' (Spinebuster/Texas Cloverleaf Combination; noted as being one of his original finishers) :*''Tilt-a-Whirl'' (Towerhacker Bomb; initially used as Y2Juggalo) :*''The Gates of Shangri-La'' (High-Angle Boston Crab; initially used as Y2Juggalo) :*''Basin Street Blues'' (Diving Enzui Knee; initially used as Zoot Suit Zombie) :*''The Party Crasher'' (Diamondhead; initially used as Zoot Suit Zombie) *'Signature moves' :*''Red Mist'' (...) :*''Johnny's Random Submission Hold'' (...) :*''Canadian Facebuster'' (...) :*''Camel Clutch With Shinai'' (...) :*''Figure 10 Leglock'' (...) :*''Flatliner'' (...) :*''Spin Cycle'' (...) :*''Hellavator'' (...) :*''Van-Scaminator'' (...) :*''Jerk Lock'' (...) :*''Zoot Suit Riot'' (...; initially used as Zoot Suit Zombie) :*''WSWE (Worst Shining Wizard Ever)'' (...; initially used as Zoot Suit Zombie) :*''Swing Swing'' (...; initially used as Zoot Suit Zombie) :*''Zombie Camel Clutch'' (...; initially used as Zoot Suit Zombie) :*''Cool Hand Luke'' (...; initially used as Zoot Suit Zombie) *'Managers' :*The Plague :*Max Pellegrini *'Nicknames' :*King Shit on Fuck Mountain :*God Shit on Fuck Planet :*The Self-Proclaimed World's Biggest Jerk :*'Crusher :*The Johnny :*JBC :*Johnny Bonesmoker (insult name created by Matt Gunner) :*Yours Truly *'Theme Music' :Bonecracker by Shocore 2007 - current Championships and accomplishments *'Fed name' **Title name (x times) *'Fed name' **Title name (x times) *'Fed name' **Title name (x times) *'Fed name' **Title name (x times) *'Fed name' **Title name (x times) *'Fed name' **Title name (x times) External links * Helder's House of Hardcore Championship Wrestling Official Website (HHHCW) * Helder's House of Hardcore Championship Wrestling Official Website (H3CW) * Pure Sadistic Wrestling's Official Website ---- 994833 10153036159080085 1507067743 n.jpg|Johnnyme! Johnny Bonecrusher Johnny Bonecrusher Johnny Bonecrusher Johnny Bonecrusher